


Prank Wars

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Makeout Sesh, Pranks, You got sick fire and levitation powers, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part 1 of the cute little fic I made. Peter totally embarrassed you in front of the Avengers in this part.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started one day when you and Peter were at the park. Peter could really only exercise with you or by himself, since he felt weird doing it with the other Avengers and he couldn’t do it at gym. 

The problem was, you absolutely loved teasing him. “C’mon Parker!” You called from in front of him. In reality, you were actually levitating so slightly off the ground, nobody could see it but it gave you some air.

Peter noticed though. He ran faster and pulled you onto his shoulders. “You thought I wouldn’t see that?” He smiled. 

“Okay, Parker. Moment over, lemme down.” You struggled to get off his shoulders. *Damn, I forgot how strong he is.* “Seriously?” You groaned. He wasn’t letting you down. 

“Revenge.” He chuckled. “Siri, what is the fastest way to the Avenger’s Tower?” He held up his phone with one hand, and kept you in place with the other.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————  
“Ugh.” You grumbled. You tried to get away again, but Parker was not letting go. “Really though, lemme down.” You sighed as you were at the door of the tower.

“Nah.” Peter grinned. You groaned. 

“You suck!” You said, a bit upset but more surprised at how strong he was. 

When you finally reached the level you wanted, everyone’s eyes were on you. You could tell Peter was totally making a big show of having you on his shoulders. Small laughs emerged from the Avengers. 

“You think I can’t see your shit eating grin?” You said amused. “Oh you’ll get what’s coming to you, Parker.” You grinned this time. 

“You guys are too cute.” Tony’s voice came from behind you. “But, I’m gonna need Y/N to show her the new suit.” 

Peter released you finally. You quickly levitated from him and on to the ground. 

“I WILL tie your shoes together and you won’t know until it’s too late.” You hissed jokingly.

“Can’t see you hating from up here.” Peter laughed as he walked away. 

You turned to Tony and sighed. A small blush crept onto your face.

“The guy is freakishly strong, okay?” You said, trying to take back your dignity. 

“Alright, princess.” Tony smirked and led you into his lab.


	2. Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! I’m planning on only adding maybe 1 or 2 more chapters if you’re wondering.

“What the fuck?!” A loud yell came from Peter’s room. Everyone turned their heads, expecting there to be danger. 

“Friday, what’s happening?” Tony quickly asked, ready to suit up. 

“There appears to be 512 pennies placed everywhere in Mr. Parker’s room.” Friday’s ever-so-helpful voice chirped through. 

Everyone turned their heads toward you. You couldn’t help the smirk that came.

“I told him he would get what’s coming to him. Little did he know, I’m the master of pranks.” You laughed mischievously. 

Everyone started laughing hysterically. 

“You two are going to be the death of each other.” Nat smirked.

Peter came out of his room, looking a bit pissed. He glared at you from across the room. 

“You kiss your aunt with that mouth?” You struggled not to burst out laughing, and everyone could tell.

“You know you’re helping me clean that up, right?” Peter sighed.

“Well, yeah, but it was funny to see your reaction.” You pushed your hair back. You hadn’t even noticed Peter’s mischievous grin towards you.

Later, Peter, Tony, and you went out to a small diner that Peter recommended. You could tell Tony was thankful not to be in the limelight for once. 

“Cheers,” you grabbed your glass of soda and clinked it against Peter’s jokingly. You drank some of it and went to put it down. 

“Huh? Why is my hand stuck?” You tried to pull the glass away with your other hand. “What the f-“ You almost cursed in front of Tony.

“Heh.” Peter smirked.

“Really, Peter?” You glared at him. Tony was absolutely dying of laughter. 

“Yep.” Peter twirled some glue in front of your eyes. “Don’t worry, it comes off with hot water.” 

You groaned, hitting him on the shoulder with your free hand. You went to the bathroom, hiding the glass on your hand. 

“Good one, Pete.” You heard Tony tell Peter as you walked away.

You walked into the tiled bathroom of the diner and put your hand under the getting-warmer water. You were a bit embarrassed to have an entire glass stuck to your hand and have people looking at you.


	3. I’m not adding anymore to this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

I’m sorry to say I’m not updating this anymore. This was my first fic and it’s kinda embarrassing. I don’t really have any ideas for it to go further. 

I have lots of ideas for other fics that are coming soon, so be on the look out for those.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! My first time writing and not reading.
> 
> Constructive criticism is encouraged.


End file.
